User blog:SodaCat/SodaCat's Fanfiction ToC
So, it's about time I got organized, and since you all know I'm pretty crazy for keeping things organized and neat (as seen in my mass editing of the canon stuff on here...) I've decided to make a table of contents for my fanfiction. Hence, ToC. ''Original Characters ''Though technically not "fanfiction", I guess, my original characters are still pretty vital to my creative process :) That, and a couple of them I really do see as my babies *cough cough '''Jesse Tyler' cough cough*'' They are in alphabetical order! ♧ Characters ♧ ______ NON-CLIQUE & OTHER *Cletus Dalton *Jasen Tyler *Jim Monroe *Kellin Sykes *Kylie Griffith *Mica Adams PREPS *Addison Brooks *Thatcher Vandergeld III *Piper Harrington GREASERS *Alexis Monroe *Hunter Sykes JOCKS *Christine Summers *Gianfranco Martinez *Jesse Tyler *Tasha Wright *Nate Sykes PUNKS *Jason Griffith *Garrett Warren *Danny Nix *Duncan Haynes *Gage Walker *Jackelin Pearce *Tripp Walker *West James SKATERS *Braxton Cooper *Mila Vargas *Rock Nash *Vasily Romanov *Yadriel Cruz ______ One-Shots Not part of any particular story. One-Shots usually have their own single plotline that is achieved throughout the story, and only have up to about three or four parts, if any at all. ♧ Stories ♧ ______ Contingency Drunken Words Good Girls and Bad Guys Mutual Understanding Sleeping Bag Polar Last Straw The Firework Show Old Boots, New Dirt Reality Welcome to the Family The Thief Besties Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal The Diamond & The Stone Jason after Bullworth Differences ______ ''Bullworth Nights ''Jesse Tyler; local jock, beloved hunk, and... crushing who, exactly? Alexis Monroe just got back to Bullworth after a 2 year absence, little does she know the world keeps moving forward even if you don't. As for Piper Harrington? Nothing's ever smooth sailing in the Prep world, especially when you love the boy you're not betrothed to. Preview of: 'Muse', 'Diamonds', and 'Style! ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ Chapter 1: Welcome Wagon Chapter 2: The Balcony Scene Chapter 3: Knee Socks and Reunions Chapter 4: Art is for Girls Chapter 5: Rayon or Silk? Chapter 6: Here's to the Past ______ ''Bullworth Nights - Muse ''Jesse Tyler; local jock, beloved hunk, and newfound Photography student, which, he happens to be incredibly irritated about. Now he's faced with having to spend his senior year at Bullworth Academy stuck in the girliest class in school, and worst of all; partnered with the prissiest girl in school. How will he survive? And will he get laid? These questions plague him constantly. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ Chapter 1: Welcome Wagon Chapter 2: Art is for Girls Chapter 3: Jesse Tyler: Local Heartthrob & Ass Pain Chapter 4: May I Call You Ralph? Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to You! Chapter 6: Prayer in the Rain Chapter 7: Safelight Chapter 8: Rule Breaking Chapter 9: Sweater Weather Chapter 10: Snowfall Chapter 11: Clouded Chapter 12: Trust Chapter 13: Priorities ______ ''Bullworth Nights - Diamonds ''Piper Harrington has one desire in life and one only: to marry her childhood best friend, Bif Taylor, who is walking perfection. However, the movie in her head that plays whenever she's with Bif changes drastically after a life-changing phone call from her father. Will Piper be able to learn to love her new fiance? Or will family traditions be damned? Only reading this will tell. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ Chapter 1: The Balcony Scene Chapter 2: Rayon or Silk? Chapter 3: Puppy Love Chapter 4: Wedding Rings Chapter 5: Alice and Dracula Chapter 6: Off-Script Hero Chapter 7: Shallow Perceptions Chapter 8: Shea Lewis Chapter 9: Blue Bloods Chapter 10: Messenger Chapter 10.5: Trophy Chapter 11: Disclosure Chapter 12: Concussed ______ ''Bullworth Nights - Style ''Alexis Monroe has been absent from Bullworth Academy for two whole years. And now she's back. Unfortunately for her, things at Bullworth didn't stay the same just because they had in her memory. Which, kinda royally sucks. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ Chapter 1: Knee Socks and Reunions Chapter 2: Here's to the Past Chapter 3: Girls are Lame Chapter 4: The Key to Friendship is Horror Movies Chapter 5: Surprise Girlfriend! Chapter 6: Fireworks Chapter 7: Vacant Beds Chapter 8: That's all, Folks! Chapter 9: Christmas Lights Chapter 10: Train Tracks Chapter 10.5: An Investigation Chapter 11: Bells Chapter 12: Broken Dam Chapter 13: Hardwood Floors ______ ''Loose Ends ''Contains somewhat heavy cursing and ideologically sensitive materials. Short one-shots describing bits and pieces of character lives outside of being clique members, clique leaders, etc. Features more characters than will be shown. Features no OCs. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ 1. A Trophy Father's Trophy Son - Derby Harrington 2. Make-Up and a Bag - Lola Lombardi 3. No Cake on his Birthday - Gary Smith 4. Pent-Up - Wade Martin 5. Change of Plans - Pete Kowalski ______ ''Counting Lies ''Zoe Taylor didn't always used to be a tough, punk rock, townie chick. She used to be your typical schoolgirl, navigating her way through the complications, the lies, the woes of teenagehood at Bullworth Academy. But all that changes after her freshman year. Who was Zoe Taylor before her debut in Bully? Read to find out. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ Chapter 1: Welcome Back ______ ''Old News ''A collection of short stories revolving around unseen characters in Bully. Technically features mainly OCs, as the main characters are based around those named but not actually seen in the game. List of unseen characters can be found at Bully Wiki. ♧ Sections ♧ ______ The Silent Bullhorn. ______ ''Millstone ''It started 137 days before. It's not that he didn't live long enough, he just didn't live enough, that that's the point that Tom Gurney is trying to make as he recalls his memories, one by one, day by day. ♧ Chapters ♧ ______ introduction insomniac aurora syzygy incipient iridescent limerence cromulent Category:Blog posts